


Viñeta de Navidad

by Erzs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Final Arc Spoilers, I didn't beta readed it sorry ah, I wrote it in like an hour tho, M/M, Mención de AsaNoya, No Beta read we die like men, Post-Canon, Short Christmas story, Solo he visto la primera temporada tho, Spoilers, no lo suficiente para ponerlo en ship tho, ooc probably, short af, which means stupidly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzs/pseuds/Erzs
Summary: Una pequeña escena de Navidad en la casa DaiSuga.Post-arco final.Pequeño regalo de Navidad.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	Viñeta de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani/gifts).



> FELIZ NAVIDAD NANI.
> 
> Honestamente, solo he visto una temporada de Haikyuu y spoilers PERO QUERÍA HACER ESTO PARA ELLA.  
> Así que probablemente sea muy OOC... PERO ESTÁ HECHO CON AMOR.

Daichi observaba la nieve cayendo por la ventana desde su sofá. Su departamento era bastante pequeño, acordé a lo que el sueldo de ambos podía pagar, pero eso nunca le molestó; era una pequeña excusa para estar más cerca.

Pero el hecho que su casa fuera pequeña no significaba que no pudieran decorar para Navidad. Y vaya que a Suga le gustaba decorar, incluso cuando su árbol de navidad fuera una versión miniatura de plástico que habían conseguido de oferta y apenas fuera capaz de llevar cuatro esferas sin perder el equilibrio; incluso cuando le insistiera que era imposible el colocar todos las manualidades navideñas que sus estudiantes le habían obsequiado (—¡ _Se esforzaron mucho en hacerlas! Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer con sus regalos)_. Tenía que admitir que la pasión de Suga por sus jóvenes estudiantes era adorable.

Miró hacia la pequeña mesa que tenían en la habitación principal que servía de sala y comedor a la vez. Puede que no tuvieran suficiente para un lugar con chimenea, pero el vídeo que se reproducía en su computadora de una fogata encendida, ayudaba a mantener la ilusión. No podía evitar estar orgulloso de su pequeña idea.

Levantó la vista al oír pasos, encontrándose con la imagen de Suga entrando a la habitación con una taza de chocolate caliente en cada mano, ofreciéndole una mientras se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

—Me alegra que te dieran el día libre en el trabajo. No me gustaría que estés ahí afuera con esta tormenta. —Suga se acercó, acurrucándose sobre uno de los costados de Daichi.

Daichi no tardó en rodearlo con su brazo, acercándolo lo más posible y bebiendo de su taza, sintiendo como el frío del exterior cada vez disminuía más y más. —También me alegra estar aquí —dejo la taza en la mesa, mirando a su celular con una sonrisa. —Hey, ¿Ya viste la foto que mando Noya al grupo? —tomando su celular abrió el mensaje para poder mostrárselo.

Nishinoya y Asahi habían decidido emprender un viaje alrededor del mundo después de graduarse, y nunca dudaban en enviarles actualizaciones con respecto a cada uno de los países que visitaban. Para está Navidad, habían decidido pasarla en la playa, en un lugar cálido en lugar de con nieve para “cambiar de aires”.

Suga miró la foto en el teléfono y sonrió. Era una foto donde se veía la arena y el mar en el fondo, Noya en primer plano, sonriendo y levantando dos dedos de su mano; detrás de él, se podía ver a Asahi acostado en una silla de playa, con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente durmiendo. Sobre su cabeza tenía una corona de espinas falsa y, en lugar de traje de baño alguien había amarrado una toalla alrededor de sus piernas. Acompañando la foto, un mensaje de Noya: “No hay que perder las tradiciones navideñas”.

Suga empezó a reír al leer el mensaje. Asahi seguía siendo un Jesús perfecto. —Me alegra saber que ambos están bien y divirtiéndose. —su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Daichi.

—¿Lo extrañas? —Daichi bajó su celular, mirando seriamente a Suga—. Digo, a la cancha, los juegos y a los chicos.

—Si lo hago. —Suga lo miró también—. Es imposible no hacerlo. Pero también estoy muy orgulloso de ellos. Me alegra que todos hayan encontrado su camino, lo que los hace feliz. Y no puedo esperar a seguir viéndolos avanzar en sus sueños.

—También los extraño. Y estoy feliz de que ambos pudiéramos contribuir en algo a todo lo que han logrado. Son muy buenos chicos. —Una idea cruzó su mente y no pudo controlar su cerebro antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca. —Además, yo también cumplí mi sueño, te tengo a ti.

Suga se rió ante lo cursi, pero no pudo evitar asentir en confirmación, el sentimiento era más que mutuo. Se acurrucó más sobre Daichi, buscando resguardarse más del frío.

Daichi levanto la cabeza para permitirle acercarse más y notó una de las decoraciones que habían colgado antes encima de ambos, tratando de descifrar qué se suponía que había creado el niño que se la regalo a Suga. ¿Era un árbol de Navidad? ¿El _Grinch_? —¿Es eso muérdago?

Suga volteó hacia donde estaba la mirada de Daichi, sonriendo. —Es una corona navideña. ¿Cómo va a saber un niño de kínder que es el muérdago? —Una idea se le vino a la mente. Aprovechando la situación, se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó sobre las piernas de Daichi, quedando frente a frente. —Si lo que querías era besarme, no tenías que inventar lo del muérdago. —Cerró la distancia y le dio un beso que fue bien recibido por parte de su pareja.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Suga con los ojos iluminados por la luz de la pantalla

Daichi amaba esos ojos. Podría pasar eternidades junto su dueño. El hecho de que pudieran estar aquí, juntos, era el mejor regalo de Navidad que podía desear.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THIS UGLY SHIT FSKDHKFJSA. Pero espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea un poquito.
> 
> Tenía otra idea pensada para este regalo pero... No me dio tiempo :( I'm so sorry. Pero no odié este trabajo, así que supongo que es algo (?)
> 
> Por último. FUCK YOU POST-CANON DAICHI, ACAB! FADSHJFHAS
> 
> ¿Te gustan mis fics? ¿Quieres ver updates, WIPs y demás?  
> ¡Sígueme en FB! [Erzs](https://www.facebook.com/Erzs9)


End file.
